Equestria Girls: More Than Friends
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Twilight finally shows up to explain the girls' magic and she brings Discord who makes a startling and stomach churning discovery.


I don't own these characters or profit from them.

Twilight Sparkle: Tell me something I don't know.

Sunset Shimmer: I open mouth kissed a British Secret Agent once.

Twilight Sparkle: What?

Sunset Shimmer: That's something you don't know.

Equestria Girls: More Than Friends

By, Clayton Overstreet

Sunset Shimmer and the human Twilight Sparkle were watching Applejack and Rainbow Dash race around Canterlot High School's new motocross track. Twilight was asking Sunset Shimmer some questions about Equestria. "So the sun and moon in your world really are raised by these two princesses? I mean here we used to think that sort of thing was how it worked but it turned out we revolve around the sun."

"I know! How weird is that? I mean do you know how amazing it is that out of everyplace just in this one solar system that this planet isn't someplace where it would freeze or burn up?"

"Actually… now that you mention it the odds do seem a bit off, especially considering our doppelgangers in Equestria. But how does it work? Is your world flat? Do you just keep the sun on the other side of the planet and let it roast the place to desert when you don't use it?"

"Oh it makes perfect sense. You see first…" BRZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ! Rainbow Dash and Applejack raced by. "And then of course when you take into account the gravitational pull of both the sun and the moon not to mention the stars…" BRZZZZZZZZZ! "… when the princesses get a certain height so that they have the leverage to…" BRZZZZZZZZZ! "…so that the sun and moon can be put into place for the day."

"Wow," Twilight said. Off in the distance Rainbow Dash was gloating about having won. "That explains everything."

"Even why the principals are still alive when their counterparts in the other world are thousands of years old," Spike said, from where he was curled up next to them.

"It really does." Twilight saw that Sunset was scribbling in her notebook. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tryin to write a song for the Rainbooms, but I'm having a little trouble. Most of the songs I come up with are solos about being alone. I'm having a little trouble coming up with something for the group."

"I've heard you sing with them. You're very good. How hard could it be?"

"Those songs were always written by someone else," Sunset said. "Remember I'm barely ahead of you on this whole friendship thing." She smiled. "Hey, I saw you talking to Flash Sentry earlier. What was all that about?"

"Nothing," Twilight said, blushing a little. "He asked me out and I turned him down."

"Why?"

"Because I barely know him and I really was not interested." She shook her head. "It felt like being someone's twin sister and having her boyfriend ask out the wrong one."

Sunset nodded. "I see your point. And he doesn't really know Twilight that well either. I don't think it's really sunk in that she and I are ponies from another world."

"Didn't you date him?"

"That was more of a popularity thing. It's not like I had heart to heart talks with him about being from another world."

"You're so nice it's hard to believe you were ever that horrible."

Sunset sighed. "It's not something I'm proud of."

"I know what you mean," Twilight said. "At least all you tried to do was conquer a world. I almost tore this one apart."

"Twilight, you can't keep beating yourself up over that."

"But you can?"

Sunset giggled. "I guess I am being a hypocrite. How about instead you help me work on my song?" She held out her pen to Twilight.

"I'd love to," she said, taking it. Her fingers brushed Sunset's and to both their shock they began floating. "What's happening?"

"We're ponying up," Sunset said, feeling her pony ears twitch. "Though I have no idea why." They both sprouted wings and glowing horns.

"Oh, no!" Twilight said. "I'm not going to go crazy again am I?" They settled back on the bleachers.

"I don't think so…"

Applejack and Rainbow Dash came running. Applejack said, "Well golly, I didn't think our race was that exciting!"

"Did you two pony up because of how awesome we were?"

Sunset did not want to admit she had not been payng attention. "I don't think so. We were just talking. I don't understand."

"Y'all were lookin' into that before," Applejack said.

"Yeah, I thought you decided that we pony up when we were being our real selves," Dash added.

"Maybe, but we weren't doing anything."

Twilight flapped her wings. "I just want to make sure I don't go crazy again."

"That won't happen," Sunset promised her, though she did not sound certain. Could she go crazy too and become the she-demon again? "But just to be on the safe side, we should probaably ask the other Twilight what she thinks."

They sent Twilight a message with Sunset's magic book and waited. A little while later she read the response. "'I have no idea why your magic is going haywire.'"

Applejack said, "Well that ain't a lot of help."

"Wait, there's more," Sunset said. "'But I do know an expert in unpredictable and wild magic who I will bring with me.'"

Rarity nodded. "Then that's all settled. I don't wish to downplay your abilities Sunset, but you have been away from your home for quite a while…"

"No need to worry Rarity," Sunset said. "One of the reasons I ran away to this world is because I did not take my studies as serious back home. I couldn't see the point."

"So how did you make it int his world?" Rainbow Dash asked. "You can't just show up with no money and have an easy go of it."

"Actually that was easy," Sunset said. "In Equestria we have a lot of precious stones. You can find polished rubies, diamonds, emeralds, sapphhires, and more all over the place. Ponies sew them into clothes and dragons eat them. Heck we use gold coins called 'bits' to buy maybe a couple of pieces of fruit at the market. So between some of the clothes I brought with me and the sack of jewels and gold coins I brought with me, in this world I'm rich."The others blinked at her. "What? I wear leather jackets and designer clothes. You didn't think I earned that kind of money slinging coffee did you?"

Before they could ask her any other questions there was a flash of light from the portal and Twiligtht Sparkle stepped out, a bulging pack on her back. "Hi everybody! I hope yu weren't waiting too long."

"Twilight wanted to gather all of the books she could carry on friendship magic," Spike said, stepping from the portal behind her. He and the other spike puppy went forward. "Hey pal. Um, if you don't mind can we stick to just shaking paws instead of sniffing butts?"

Spike the dog shrugged and they did. "To each their own."

"Not at— WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!" Rarity screeched.

Twilight looked over her shoulder at Discord. "Hey! How come you look like you normally do?"

Discord stood over her, smirking. "Twilight please, I'm a god. A being sprung forth from pure chaos. But if you think it'll help me fit in…" Suddenly he became a human in a brown suit, two bush eyebrows arching over his eyes, a bunch of white hair, and a beard. "Though I can't say this form is very attractive. Not like my normal good looking self."

"You get used to it," Twilight and Sunset said at the same time.

Around them their friends cleared their throats. Applejack asked, "And just what is that suppose to mean?"

Fluttershy said, "It's not nice to judge people on their looks you know."

Discord smiled. "Well, there really is a second Fluttershy here. I always say you can't have too much of a good thing." He looked over at the girl next to her. "And this must be the other Pinkie Pie." He looked at the others. "And all our other friends. Well isn't this… interesting."

"Are you really a god?" Pinkie asked. I mean could you like, make it rain chocolate milk from cotton candy clouds and have houses fly around upside down and other cool things?"

"I like this one," Discord said.

"You would just be disappointed Pinkie. Discord always forgets to add the whipped cream."

She sagged in disappointment. "Oh. Never mind then."

Sunset gasped. "Wait, Discord? The evil god of chaos sealed away in stone?"

"Oh you were a good student," he said, reaching out and pinching her cheek. Her hair morphed into hissing snakes making her scream. "And I was worried that as a drop out you might not be useful."

"Discord," Twilight said warningly.

He sighed and Sunset went back to normal. "I know. Sorry."

"He's reformed," Twilight said. "Sort of. We're working on it."

"Yes, well I'm not as reformed as some ponies I could name," he said looking at Sunset. Speaking of…" He looked around. "My this place has been hit hard. I can feel the magic practically soaking in the air in this place."

Around them students were stopping to stare at them. Sunset said, "How about we head inside to the science lab and discuss this there?"

"Sounds good to me," Twilight said, her knees shaking under the weight of her pack.

"Let me get this straight," Discord said. "You unleashed a blast of dark magic from the lement of harmony that is basically made of pure bagic, and to fight it Twilight used her connection with it to awaken the elements inside her friends here and blast you with a rainbow that left a giant crater behind. Then the sirents then showed up and not only brought out the natural darkness in the students here but turned the elements of harmony to their own dark purposes before you all came together in a musical battle and summoned a giant alicorn to blast them and destroy their pendants. After that this world's Twilight sucked the magic out of all of you and the portal and went on a rampage in which she became an alicorn-human hybrid and began to tear the walls of the world apart and to fight her Sudown Shakey here…"

"Sunset Shimmer," she said firmly.

"Whatever. You used the same device to suck up more power and used it on yourself to also become some sort of glowing alicorn tooand talk her down with the power of friendship and seal the rifts."

"That's pretty much what happeend," dog Spike said.

Discord opened his arms and swpt them all into a hug. "I love you kids! See, stuff like this is why Twilight is my favorite princess!"

"I am? I sealed you in stone!"

He snorted. "For like a month. The other two left me there for thousands of years. Besides I've been keeping track. You sometimes turn animals into oranges, you switched your friends cutie marks and talents, ensorcered dozensof ponies into falling in love with your old stuffed toy, abused time travel spells, and so much more! Then there are your friends like Rarity, who once used a dark spell that made her go crazy and turn Ponyville into a gold enlaid nightmare, Spike who once became a full grown dragon and attacked your town, Applejack who convinced you into casting a spell that turned Fluttershy into a vampire, Flutteryshy who isso kind but has that stare f hers that even basilisks respect, Rainbow Dash who can send a sonic rainboom that can cause all kinds of damage, and Pinkie Pie who maked me look stable."

Everyone looked at Twilight, including the other Twilight. "Okay when you put it like that…"

"I can't wait to see what their doubles are going to do with magic flowing into this world the way it is!"

"Wait, what?" Sunset asked.

"Oh it's perfectly obvious." He raised an eyebrow… six inches over his head. "Why do you think Starswirl designed the portal to only open once every thirty moons? This world has some magic… every world does… but from the feel of it you girls have been pumping it in almost non-stop. First by releasing blasts from twilight's crown, then all the other things, including leaving the portal between the worlds open."

"What does that mean?" The two Spikes asked.

"Love the talking dogs, by the way. They don't do that even back home!" Everyone glared at him. "I'm not sure," he said with a wide grin. "But it should be interesting." He peered at the human Twilight and Sunset. "You two say that you've been 'ponying up' at random?"

"Sometimes. We thought it was because our magic was activated when we were being our truest selves, but lately Twilight and I have been doing to when we're just sitting around not doing anything."

"Hmm…."

Twilight said, "Do you think it might be because Sunset Shimmer and I both represent the same element? I remember when we were singing against the sirens my human friends transformed the same way my pony friends did when we defeated Tirek." She looked around. "Has that happened since then?" There were rounds of denials.

"But I'm not you," the other Twilight said. "I've never even heard of these Elements of Harmony."

"You're right. At best you've only experienced the magic of friendship second hand. But she has," Discord said pointing at Sunset. "She harnessed the crown for her own use. Not to full power obviously, but as you've all noticed that kind of power can change things."

"Discord, do you know what is going on?" Twilight asked.

"I have a theory," he said. "I just really don't want to say it until I've checked on something. Twilight Shimmer and Sunset Sparkle…" They glared at him, but he did not seem to notice. "… you two hold hands right now."

They hesitated. Sunset said, "Are you sure?"

"What if something goes wrong?"

The pony Twilight said, "He's probably right. We have to see whatever is happening to know anything for sure." She eyed discord. "But if this is a trick I am getting our Fluttershy and letting them decide what to do with you." He tried to look innocent and failed miserably.

Twilight and Sunset looked nervously at one another and then reached out, taking each toher's hands. Immediately they began to glow and rise up into the air. Then around them the other girls did too. There was a bright flash and when everyone could see they were all in their pony-like forms. Even Discord had reverted to his true self.

"What was that?" Pinkie asked. "it felt like that time I spent all day licking a lightbulb socket!"

"It did feel strange," Pony Twlight said. "More powerful."

"I was afraid of this," Discord said, his voice flat.

"Afraid of what? Are we going to turn into rabbits? Or lizards? Are we going to blow up!?"

"Don't try to cheer me up. Oh this is dreadful, awful, terrible!"

"What is it?" They all shouted.

He covered his eyes,. "I can't bring myself to even say it. If I do I may vomit."

Rarity rolled her eyes. "What a drama queen!" Everyone turned to stare at her. "What?"

"Oh no!" The human Twilight said. "It's all my fault!"

"Nonsense," Sunset said. "If I hadn't brought magic to this world in the first place none of this would have happened."

"But I'm the one who opened the portal permanently," Pony Twilight said.

"We probably didn't help anything by ponying up every chance we got," Rainbow Dash said. "Sunset warned us that something might happen and that she didn't understand how magic works in this world." The others all nodded.

"I am so sorry," Sunset said to the Twilight whose hand she was still holding.

Twilight looked at her. "No, it's my fault. You were already working on things when I came in and interrupted everything."

As one they moved in to hug each other. Discord said, "No, don't do that or else…!" Suddeny there was an explosion of magic and for a moment the whole world seemed to turn rainbow colored.

"What… what was that!?" Twilight asked him.

Before he could answer a voice said, "Will Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle please report to the principal's office? And bring your friends."

"Uh oh," Pinkie said. "That doesn't sound good."

As they left the lab the girls were shocked to see the other students in the hallways. Some of them were flying, others were glowing, and all of them had pony ears and long ponytails in their hair. Fortunately they were so focused on what was happening that they did not notice the group as they made their way throught he halls to Principal Celestia's office.

When they did they found her and Vice Principal Luna, both of them with large wings flapping behind their backs. "Would you care to explain this?"

"I think that there's a lot of Equestrian magic leaking into this world, but I can't understand what is causing it to suddenly spurt up like this," Twilight said. She looked at Discord. "Well?"

He sighed. "Fine. There are many types of magic, but most of it doesn't work in this world. I'd say you get some, but mostly it doesn't work in this world. You've only been getting a taste of the most potent kinds: friendship magic. Even the sirens were just turning it on itself for their own uses." He took a deep breath. "Unfortunately there is power stronger than frienship and when it's added to someone who had had contact with the element of magic, it's going to change things."

"Change things how?" Luna asked.

Pinkie Pie was looking out the window. "Uh, I think like this." They all rushed over and peered out. Off intot he distance they saw people. Glowing people with pony ears rising up in the air.

"Discord, what's going on?" Twilight snapped. "No more evading."

"Well to make it short, Sunset Shimmer and this world's Twilight are right. It's all their fault."

"Us?" They said. "What did we do?"

"You've tapped into a power that dwarfs friendship. You've… the two of you are… I… I can't say it. It's too stomach churning. Fluttershy come here." She did. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

Fluttershy blushed. "Really? They are?" She looked at Sunset Shimmer and the human Twilight and started to blush. "Oh my!"

"What is it darling?" Rarity asked.

"I'm about to burst from curiosity!" Rarity exclaimed.

"Me too!" pinkie Pie said and they all jumped at a loud pop. But when they looked they saw her holding a flap balloon and a pin. "What?"

Rainbow Dash grabbed Fluttershy by the shoulders. "The suspense is killing me! Just say it!"

"Rainbow Dash, let her go," Pony Twilight said.

"Oh… sorry."

Fluttershy looked at Sunse and the other twilight. "Well Discord said… um… are you two… in love?"

They blinked and looked at one another. Then they stepped aside. Sunset said, "In love? Don't be silly."

"That's ridiculous," Twlight said, twirling her hair. They shared a look and smiled a bit then looked away nervously.

"Oh they are!" Rarity said. "It's written all over their faces!"

"It is?" The pony Twilight asked.

"Oh that's so cute!" Fluttershy said.

Rainbow Dash lauhed. "What, you guys didn't know?"

"I saw that comin' weeks ago," Applejack said. "Remember when they were all ponyfied and flyin' up in the sky and Sunset talked Twilight down? When they took each other's hands and were all floating down and huggin'… Things were a bit hectic at the time and all, but—"

"You could totally feel the magic in the air," Pinkie Pie said.

Discord looked a little green and held his stomach. "Please. I'm barely getting used to this friendship thing. Much more of this lovey-dovey stuff and I'll have to turn myself into stone."

Twilight went up to her huamn counterpart and Sunset Shimmer. "Is this true?"

"No!" Sunset said. "I mean… it's not like I'm against the idea. I've… I never thought about it before and…"

I know we've been pretty close since I came to this school,' the other Twilight said, nervously pushing her glasses up her nose. "And Sunset did save me and is really pretty and all, but I don't think we're in love."

"You two have been spending a lot of time together," Applejack said.

"We' just been talking," Sunset said. "Twilight's been asking me about Equestria and we've been trying to figure out the way magic works here… you know because she's really smart and she was able to build that thing that found it and sucked it out of us."

"What does that mean?" Celestia asked. "What exactly have you been discussing?"

twilight shrugged. "Well for example the other day we were talking about how emotions seem to effect the intensity of the ectplasmic wavelength of the magical resonance field in different ways. Like when each of our friends shows the part of themselves that activates the Equestrian magic in each of them."

"Then I mentioned the way that we all sync up in orders of magnitude that seem to respond to need in a given situation, causing a quantum effect based on outside influences and how that power was negatively reinforced by the dark magic the sirens transformed it into and the negative emotions I had when I used the crown. Yet even without that Twilight seemed to tap into dark magic anyway without even intending to."

Twilight looked into her eyes. "Which you somehow turned into positive energy by reminding me of my friendship with Spike and showing me that you wanted to help, which seemed to have…"

"… turned the energy into it's pure friendship form and allowed you to regain control," Sunset said looking back.

Princess Luna cleared her throat. "Uh, girls…"

They realized that they had gotten close again and had started to glow and both of them quickly backed up. "Sorry."

"So what do we do?" Celestia asked.

"I suppose I could close the portal," Twilight said.

"But we were ponying up when the portal was closed," Rainbow Dash said. "The magic's inside us and I don't think closing us off from the other world is going to stop it at this point."

"Perhaps if we separated Twilight and Sunset…" Celestia started to suggest.

"No!" Twilight and Sunset said as one, hugging one another without thinking.

"You can't do that," Twilight said. ""I've only justgotten my new friends."

"And I can't just abandon her like that," Sunset said.

"Why not?" Discord asked.

"Because I…" Sunset froze for a moment and felt Twilight leaning against her. She looked down and saw herself reflected in the other girl's glasses before staring intot hose big purple eyes. "I just can't."

"And I don't want you to," Twilight whispered.

Spike the dog said, "Well I've known Twilight my whole life and I've never seenher happier. You can't take her away from any of her friends."

"Then how do we stop this?" Luna asked.

Discord cleared his throat. "Uh, exactly why do you need to?" They all turned to stare at him. "Maybe it's because I'm a creature of chaos, but just because things are changing doesn't immediately require you to fix it, does it?"

"What do you mean?" Celestia asked. "In our experience a lot of magic is prretty dangerous what with mind control, carnivorous plants, and the like."

"Well outside you have those pony-less carriages all over the place. They are obviously quite useful but they seem pretty dangerous. I saw…" he paused and put his hands over Fluttershy's ears."… a squished squirrel. That seems pretty dangerous."

He let her go and Fluttershy blinked curiously. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing," everyone said.

"Anyway," he continued. "Equestria was not always the same. Back when I ruled things were very different." He got a nostalgic look on his face. Twilight elbowed him and he looked chagrined. "Then the princesses changed all that.I didn't like it much, but it's growing on me. Hasn't this world ever changed?"

Adjusting her glasses twilight said, "Actually the planet has gone through many upheavals. There was the meteor that wiped out the dinosaurs, the ice age, the industrial revolution, and that weird solar flare back in 2025 that turned everyone's skin and hair rainbow colors just to name a few."

"Well there you go," Discord said. 'This is just another change."

"You're saying that we're entering an age of magic," Celestia said.

"If you like," he said.

"So it is all my fault," Sunset said.

Rainbow Dash put a hand on her shoulder. "Don't say it like that. So maybe you brought a lot of magic into this world. Personally I think it's awesome and would not give up being able to grow wings and fly for anything."

"It's certainly improved our lives," Rarity said.

"If you don't mind the occassional bit of drk magic that tries to conquer the world," Applejack said cautiously. "Though we've been handling that pretty well."

"Like Discord said," Pinkie pie put in, "Everything has it's up and down sides. You just have to look on the bright side."

"There's always a silver lining," Fluttershy said. "Like the way we only met both Twilights and became friends with sunset Shimmer."

The human Twilight said, "But it's a lot of responsibility. If we can't reverse this then we're basically responsible for whatever happens."

Then Pinkie said, "Plus the magic has already been released and none of us have any idea how to really fix it that doesn't revolve around us tearing our friends apart and closing off the mystical doorway to the magical land of ponies and adventure and considering what Sunset told the second twilight when we met her poking around with magic none of us understands is a good way to cause even more problems we should probably just leave it alone." Everyone stared at her.

Spike the dog said, "As the guy here who got bumped up the evolutionary ladder from barking to meaningful conversation, I like the way the world is now."

Celestia and Luna looked at one another. Then Celestia said, "You may have a point. Clearly things are changing, possibly for the better. At the same itme though, even a good thing can turn bad if it isn't controlled." Discord snorted, but everyone ignored him. "So I have a proposition. Twilight Sparkle of Equestria…"

"Yes Princess… I mean, Principal Celestia?"

"I ask for you to keep an eye on our siuation here and both assist us when needed and if possible find a way to reverse the effects should it become needed." She looked over at Sunset himmer. "Sunset you and your friends are graduating this year in only a few months. I propose that in the meantime you and your friends study the effects of this new phenominon and how it had changed the world. When you graduate I will hire you on as school staff members in charge of helping those who need it understand what is happening to them. Part time for those who have other interests and possibly full time teachers for Twilight and Sunset."

"Hey, I might have outside interests too you know!" Twilight said. They all stared at her and she blushed, her glasses fogging up. "I said 'might'."

"I'm not chaining you to a desk."

"Doesn't it take time to get a teaching certificate?" Sunset asked.

"Please," Luna said,. "You two were doing advanced mathmatics in the Friendship Games and nearly tied. We'll get the tests and I'm sure you'll pass them easily. If not I'm sure there's legal precident for new areas of study that nobody has ever done before."

"We'll think about it," Sunset said. They bid the principals goodbye and the two sisters were left alone.

"Think they'll go for it?" Luna asked.

Celestia shrugged, then winced as her wing slapped against the wall behind her. "I hope so. I'd like them under contract before some college. Do you realize how much funding this could mean for our school if we're the first to have… I don't know what to call it… Magical Kindergarten?" She looked out the window as Bulk Bicepts slowly flew past shouting "Yeah!" at the top of his lungs, tiny wings beating like a hummingbird. "From the look of things it's going to be in pretty high demand."

Twilight and Discord were hugging the others goodbye. Sunset told her, "You know you don't have to just visit when we're having a crisis."

"I know and I'll try to visit more often." She turned to the other her. "Take care of her."

"Um… I…"

She laughed. "You'll figure it out. We're smart."

Discord slipped Pinkie Pie a card and whispered, "If you ever really want to change the world, call me. Chocolate mousse mountains. Water balloon landslides. Backwards flying geese that lay pies instead of eggs."

"We'll talk," Pinkie said, slipping the card into her pocket. "I have ideas."

The Spikes slapped each other four. Everyone came together in a big group hug and then the humans and dog watched as their friends disappeared back into the portal.

"Wasn't that was a busy day," Rarity said.

Pinkie nodded. "Yep. We found out we've unleashed an unstoppable magical force upon the world with no predictable results."

"And we met a new friend from Equestria," Fluttershy added.

"I don't know about that guy," Rainbow Dash said.

"I'm sure he's a sweetie whwn you get to know him."

"Well I don't know about the rest of you, but I have to get home and babysit."

"You certainly do," Rarity said. "Scootaloo and Sweetie Bell are staying at your place this weekend so I can get some work done."

"I can swing by and help," Rainbow Dash said. "We can take them out to the park tomorrow and play some soccer."

"Sounds like a plan." Applejack smiled around the group. "Y'all want to come with?"

"That sounds fun," Pinkie Pie said. "We can meet there at noon and go out for ice cream."

Fluttershy smiled. "I'll be out walking my pets so I can make it."

"I have nothing planned," Twilight said.

Sunset smiled. "Sounds great." The final bell rang. "So I guess I'll see you all then." They all hugged again and split up. "Hey Twilight?"

Th girl paused. "Yeah?"

"Um… if you're not doing anything tonight… want to go out for dinner? I know a good restaurant."

Twilight felt herself grinning like a fool. "Um… sure. Sounds fun. Seven o'clock work for you?"

"Perfect." They stood there awkwardsly for a moment then Sunset leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. There was another explosion of rainbow light and they both sprouted wings. "See you at seven." They both smiled and then ran off.

Their friends peeked around the corner of the building. Rarity said, "They are so sweet."

"I feel a little guilty for spying," Fluttershy said.

"We had to," Rainbow said. "After all we've got to keep an eye on them if they're going to keep pumping all that magic into the world."

"It is the thing to do as responsible friends," Applejack said. "'Sides, Rarity is right. Those two look plumb perfect together."

Pinkie giggled. "You know the way their wings pop out when they're together. I was thinking it's like wing bo—!"

Rarity slapped her hand over Pinkie's mouth. "None of that."

"Spoil sport," she said when the hand was taken away.

With one last look at their friends, who were quickly becoming much more, the group broke up for real and went on their way.

Author's Note

Okay there are a lot of questions left about MLP. Like how Sunset Shimmer even knew about Twiligth and the Elements of Harmony in the first place. Also it's pretty clear that Hasbro keeps cranking out their movies without spending to time to get things 100%. (It's Lemon Zest, not Lemon Tart people!) There are several shorts they neglected to put on the DVDs.

Still the show goes on, it's great, and it's becoming a phenominon. I went to see the Goosebumps movie the other day and they made the joke:

"Why couldn't you write about write about sunshine and unicorns?"

"Becauise that wouldn't have sold four hundred million copies!"

We'll see. We'll see.

Anyway the 3rd Equestria Girls movie came out and left us with more questions. Dang they need their own series. I came up with this and wrote it as an add on. Hope you liked it. Please feel free to review this and my other fics.


End file.
